


Race the Horizon

by wildheartsneverdie



Series: AU August [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU August, Alternate Universe - Fast & Furious, M/M, Unrealistic Action Sequences, car thief Galo Thymos, demolitions expert Lio Fotia, galo may steal cars but lio stole his heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartsneverdie/pseuds/wildheartsneverdie
Summary: Infamous car thief Galo Thymos faces life in prison, but not if his partner in crime Lio Fotia has anything to say about it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: AU August [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861510
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Race the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I’m stuck inside and there’s nothing left to do but write a bunch for AU August

Infamous car thief Galo Thymos bounced his knee impatiently. Nothing worse than sitting on a prison transport with his hands cuffed and absolutely nothing to do.

The head of the armed guards lifted his gun menacingly. It’s not like a five person armed escort was going to do any good, but Galo had one anyway. “You stop that, prisoner.”

“Ugggh.” Galo groaned petulantly as he threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling of the transport vehicle. It was metal, the whole thing was metal. Nothing fun or interesting to look at. This was the most boring trip to prison ever.

“Not ‘ugh’.” The guard continued in a commanding voice. “Say ‘yes’ or ‘yes, sir’.”

“Yes, sir.” Galo replied with the extreme sarcasm as he sat up. “Hey, what’s your name?”

The guard eyed Galo suspiciously. “No talking, prisoner.”

Galo shrugged. “I’m just trying to be friendly. Let me introduce myself. I’m Galo Thymos, the world’s #1 car thief, getaway driver and all around cool guy.”

Two of the guards glanced over at each other. “This guy is supposed to be a criminal mastermind?” one of them muttered.

“You’re darn right I am!” The cuffs around Galo’s wrists jangled as he tried to gesticulate. “But you’re forgetting one thing!”

A series of explosions rocked the prison transport vehicle, growing louder and closer.

“I’m part of a criminal mastermind team!” Galo declared triumphantly as an explosion blew a hole in the roof.

A small metallic object dropped in through the hole. Just in the nick of time, Galo squeezed his eyes shut — even through his eyelids, he could still see the bright light of the flash bang and the sound was enough to leave a ringing in his ears. When he opened his eyes again, it was to the sight of a black silhouette against the brilliant blue sky as it slipped into the prison transport car.

With a few sharp kicks and precision aimed punches, the dark figure disarmed the blinded guards and in short order all five of them were face down on the metal flooring, arms zip-tied behind their backs. The figure turned to Galo and there was only one person it could be — Lio Fotia, his partner in crime, demolitions expert and his partner. 

Galo couldn’t hear what Lio said over the ringing in his ears, but he could make out his lips well enough. “Hey, babe. Did you miss me?” (Or something like that.)

“Lio!” Galo glared. “Did you have to let that thing off when I’m right here?! Also, you’re late!”

With a little smirk, Lio closed the gap between them. He threaded his gloved hand through Galo’s hair and tugged to tilt Galo’s head back. Galo met Lio’s mouth with his own when the other man bent down to greet him with a heated kiss. This might suffice as an apology.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Lio leaned close enough to Galo’s ear that he could feel Lio’s breath against his skin. He nodded down to the cuffs around Galo’s wrists. “Which one of those assholes has the keys?”

“The big one with the unfortunate mustache.” Galo used his foot to point out the head guard.

Lio didn’t need further instruction. He knelt next to the guard and rifled through his pockets. Galo wasn’t just going to wait for something to happen. Eager to be moving again, Galo hopped to his feet and followed Lio over to the pile of bodies.

“Lio.” Galo loomed over Lio. “You didn’t kill them, did you? None of them are moving!!”

Lio looked up at Galo.

“I used to be a firefighter before we met!” Galo took a moment to stare up thoughtfully at the ceiling. “That’s right. I used to be a firefighter until I met a boy from the wrong side of the tracks who lured me into a life of crime.” Galo turned back to glare at Lio who was rising to his feet. “But, as you know, we can’t kill people because of my honor as a firefighter!”

“Relax.” Lio laid a chill hand against Galo’s cheek to soothe him. “They’re only unconscious. Besides, you don’t need to recap your life story for me.”

“But we didn’t even get to the best part where I fall madly in love with you!”

Lio smiled as he turned his attention to Galo’s handcuffs. “Is that so?”

The cuffs fell away and Galo picked Lio up with a shout, spinning him around in a circle. “I’m free!”

“Unhand me! Put me down!” Lio demanded. When Galo set Lio down on the metal floor of the prison transport, Lio’s usually pale cheeks were flushed pink.

Galo stretched his arms. “I can’t tell if my ears are still ringing or if I’m hearing gunfire.”

With extreme cool, Lio flipped his hair out of his face. “The rest of your escort convoy may have noticed my less than subtle entrance.”

“You alway did have a flair for the dramatic.” Galo grinned at his partner. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand! And I meant that as a figure of speech, don’t literally blow it up!”

Lio clicked his tongue. “Darn.”

Together, the two of them raced back to the circular hole Lio had blown into the ceiling as if it was made of nothing more than paper. Galo sighed dramatically. “This blue sky is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You’ve been in custody for two weeks.” Lio answered flatly.

“That’s a long time!”

Galo boosted Lio up through the ceiling. Although Lio knelt and reached down to help Galo up, Galo jumped and pulled himself through the hole. All those training montages hadn’t been for nothing!

Galo surveyed the long string of armored cars both before and in front of the prison transport vehicle as it raced down the highway. “Do you think they’re mad I stole the president’s car?” Galo shouted to be heard over the wind on the transport roof.

“The president was in the car when you stole it.” Lio somehow managed to sound dry, even though he also had to shout.

“I was fighting a terrorist organization at the time!” Galo protested.

Lio gave Galo withering look. “I think the government would disagree with you on their classification as a terrorist organization.”

Galo laughed sheepishly. “Ah ha, oops?”

A black helicopter swooped low as Lio shook his head. He wrapped an arm around Galo’s waist — “Hold on.” — and fired a grapple gun. The hook caught the landing skids of helicopter and the two of them jolted up into the air.

“They’re firing at us!” Galo commented, keeping one arm around Lio and trying to use his other to deflect bullets. He’d seen it happen in a movie once.

“Quit wiggling. You’re heavy.” Lio grunted.

Two plumes of smoke — one red and one blue — dropped from the helicopter, shielding Lio and his passenger from the view of the escort cars below. Just as the smoke was beginning to thin out, the grapple reached the end of the rope and two pairs of hands appeared from the helicopter to lift Galo and Lio into the safety of the helicopter proper. Galo ran a hand through his hair to attempt to right his spikes.

“Boss!” Gueira slapped Lio on the back hard enough to make him stumble forward a step. “Those were some sick ass moves.”

“Thank you, Gueira.” Lio replied coolly.

Meis clapped Galo on the shoulder. “Welcome back. Try not to get arrested next time.”

All four of them jumped as something whizzed by the helicopter, narrowly missing it, and exploded with a resounding boom behind them. Gueira rushed over to the door and stuck his head out. “Shit, boss! They got a tank!”

“Meis.” Lio turned to the long haired man. “Did you prepare the getaway vehicle?”

“Of course, boss.”

Lio stomped to the large, sheet covered object at the back of the helicopter. With appropriate drama, he whipped the sheet off to reveal a shiny red car.

“Oh yes!” Galo exclaimed. This was the best getting-broken-out-of-prison present ever!! Without waiting for an invitation, Galo bounced over to the driver’s seat. It still had the new car scent.

“We’ll draw them off and meet up back at the base.” Lio explained.

Gueira and Meis nodded. “Good luck, boss.” Gueira held his fist out.

“See you back at base.” Meis held out his fist.

Lio lightly knocked his fist against both Meis and Gueira before hurrying to join Galo at the car. He slid into the passnger seat easily.

Galo took his position behind the driver’s seat. “Just one question, Lio.”

“Hm?” Lio turned to Galo.

“You know we’re in a helicopter, right?”

Lio grinned.

That was enough for Galo. He revved the engine and raced for the open door of the helicopter. Gueira and Meis both cheered as the car passed. And suddenly they were free of the helicopter, hovering in the blue sky as if in slow motion, before descending rapidly.

“I hope you have a plan!” Galo reached for the radio to turn on some music.

“You know I do.”

Just as the car was about to smash into the highway, Lio pressed a button on a remote which fired off a series of explosives that cushioned the car as it collided with the asphalt just behind the escort convoy. With a squeal of tires, Galo gunned the gas pedal. Behind them, sirens started up as the convoy tried to turn around to give chase to the sports car.

“Lio!” Galo exclaimed. “That was awesome.”

“I know.”

Lio took Galo’s hand as he shifted the car. The two shared a smile. This was where they were meant to be — a stolen car, a long road ahead of them, and at each other’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt for AU August was Fast & Furious. I’ve never seen any of the movies, so I wrote this solely based on a friend describing the movie series to me and reading a couple of the movie plot synopses off wikipedia.
> 
> I don’t know anything about cars. Or helicopters.


End file.
